When Nami Won't
by sirnoah
Summary: Sanji knows that when Nami won't, Zoro will. (Summaries are not my forte)


Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered with that woman. Didn't he give her everything? He made delicious meals for her throughout the day (far better than what the rest of the crew received), gave her his share of the treasure every time they actually found something. It wasn't often considering Luffy's reckless sense of adventure, but still. He'd give her every little cent. Ever glittering diamond, yet she never gave him more than a smirk and a thank you. It should be enough. After all, he was a gentleman.

But it wasn't. A sly smile on her full lips as she slipped the priceless jewel she'd received from him out of into the cleavage of her heavy breasts. She flipped luscious locks of orange hair over her shoulders, tight clothes leaving little to the imagination. She gave him a brief hug leaving hearts in his eyes before she turned to walk off.

"I'm off to go shopping before we set sail. Thank you Sanji-kun! "

She waved over her shoulder and he watched her disappear into the crowded street left with once again a broken heart and a heat between his thighs.

Nami's words swirled in his ears as she left him standing alone at the boardwalk. He pulled out his smokes quick to take light and inhaled deeply enjoying the slight relief it gave him. It wouldn't have been so bad. If he received more than a hug, a chance to hold her, kiss her. Be the man she deserved. Maybe a little more. Being the gentleman he was he would never ask. And he knew she would never give.

But...

Sanji turned with a growl and stormed back up the stairs to the hotel room he was staying at. He wondered to himself why he wasn't what she wanted. What was stopping her? He was a handsome man. Tall and athletic. A smile most women wet themselves when offered. Golden hair that was perfectly neat and soft to the touch. He was such a snazzy dresser. Sharp suit, Tie. Slacked trousers. Even his shoes where polished. Sanji shook his head as he reached the top of the stairs and headed toward the room. Nami never seemed to notice. She wouldn't.

But…

Reaching out with agile fingers he turned the knob and pushed his way into the hotel room, his shoe given an agitated shove to the door.

"She ditched you again, didn't she?"

Zoro lay stretched out on the single bed in the small room yawning as if just woken up. He ran a hand through his short green hair before looking back to the cook noticing how he was trying to hold back his disappointment.

Sanji let out a snort and rolled his agile shoulders. "She's a lady asshole she can do whatever she wants and if she doesn't want the pleasure of my company that's perfectly fine." She never did.

But…

Zoro let out sigh "Let me guess. You just handed over your wallet to her as soon as she smiled your way."

Another scowl from the blond answered his question. Sanji gave a small kick to a bottle on the floor. "Do you really need to leave your goddamn sake bottles all over the floor?" He asked crushing his cigarette on the bottom of his shoe. Zoro didn't answer him, but rather watched to see what Sanji would do next. It was hard to predict his moods after dealing with the thieving woman.

He was crushed. All that work for nothing. She had taunted, flashed her goods to him, and then rushed off leaving him blue-balled and broke. He wanted her too. But she wouldn't.

But...

"You know she's never going to give into you dartbrow," Zoro muttered earning him a slight scold from the blond.

Sanji gritted his teeth at the insult but chose to ignore it. "No. She won't." He scratched the back of his leg with his shoe and then sat down on the bed next to his relaxing partner.

"You surprised?" The green haired man asked already knowing the answer.

"That she wouldn't? Pfft. No." The cook answered far too used to rejection by now. Sanji leaned back on the bed sliding next to Zoro. Twin forms brooding in the same bed. Sanji pouted for a moment. He breathed a sigh and reminded himself that Nami was an elegant lady and should be treated as such. Then his eyes moved to the other man. "She wouldn't..." Then suddenly Sanji leaned over Zoro and pressed hungry lips on the other man.

"But..." Sanji grinned pulling away from Zoro's mouth. "When Nami won't ..." He ran a hand down the swordsman's chest and played with the top of his haramaki.

Zoro pulled him back down crushing his lips against the others enjoying the taste of smoke that lingered on the cook's lips. He bit Sanji's lower lip gently and muttered, "Now who's not surprised, Eh cook?"

Sanji didn't answer that. He didn't need to. He might have lost treasure, and had his pride scrapped at, but he knew that whenever Nami wouldn't, Zoro would.

Their lips met in a rush of fading smoke, brooding betrayal and lust. Nami walked off with everything. Took his love for her and scatted it on the wind. But whatever the women wouldn't do for him, Sanji always knew that the swordsman would, always there, always would.

With a low growl Sanji shifted himself upward a bit, pulling from the kiss with a swipe of his tongue. He left Zoro below him panting for breath. Hungry hands worked fast. His grin spread as fingers pulled loose the green haramki and white t-shirt off the other man. He quickly undid the buttons of his dark blue shirt and shrugged it off throwing it across the room.

Pulling his partner into an embrace he closed the distance between their mouths running hands through short green hair. Tongues met again. Dancing and swirling around each other. Long ago, before he ever would, Sanji had always wondered if kissing a man was any different than kissing a woman. Now he knew it wasn't, sometimes it was better. Especially when Zoro let him.

Arms tightened. Chest to chest. Sanji pressed forward. Digging his already noticeable erection into his partner's stomach. Zoro moaned into his mouth. The swordsman arched his back when Sanji dragged his hands down that strong form and draped his fingers around the curve of his ass. Nami would have smacked him. Not Zoro. Zoro only moaned into his mouth, his partner's own hands gripping to Sanji's pale shoulders. Sanji grinned again, pulling from the kiss to bite a path down that long neck, holding onto Zoro's now trembling form as he arched again. Pulling him closer, feeling his partners own growing erection nipping against the fabric of his slacks.

" Mmm. Zoro." Sanji released him running his hands up and down the swordsman's chest before going lower. His hand dove into the other's pants gripping Zoro's hardened erection. He ran his hand up and down from base to tip leaning over to whisper in the other's ear.

"Would you?"

Zoro's own hands laced away from Sanji's back. Swirling around that pale midsection, hooking trigger fingers into the hem of his tight pants. Reaching an arm around Sanji's midsection he flipped them over and crushed their lips together. He smirked as Sanji moaned into the kiss. Zoro pulled away from the blonde's lips and began trailing kisses from his neck downward.

"I knew you would." Sanji mumbled as Zoro's trail reached below his navel. Nami wouldn't, but it didn't matter now. Zoro quickly rid them both of the rest of their clothing tossing it over to join the pile of clothes on the floor. Sanji gave a gasp as he felt his partners warm hands curl around his already throbbing manhood. He arched his own back and tightened his fingers into the soft green spikes as he felt heated breathe against heated flesh. And then... oh... she wouldn't do this… but Zoro... then the warm enclosure of the other's mouth. Curling tongue and warm slick spit.

Sanji bit his lower lip trying to contain his grin. He gave a lust filled needy growl as he urged his lover on. Hands pressed harder into Zoro's hair as his manhood was swallowed. Good. So good. Warm wetness, spreading kisses, nips and sweet lingering smell of steel. His hips bucked slightly. Zoro moaned around the hardened length. He stroked hard with his well-skilled hands.

Zoro sucked away, admits the slight buck of Sanji's hips. The cook pulled a hand away from Zoro's head and raised it up to his mouth, slipping long digits into mouth and sucking on them, slickening them just like his partner did below for him.

A nip to his cock, and Zoro pulled back. Tease. Sanji let out a hungry growl , arms lashing downward to grip under Zoro's arms and pull him back up into another kiss. Mouths matching heatedly, tongues swirled. Sanji gave a hard nip to the swordsman's lips, causing a slight whimper. It did wonders to Sanji's body knowing he had such control over the swordsman. He nipped hard at Zoro's neck. He heard Zoro groan and felt him tense beneath him. He knew Zoro wanted him. Nami didn't. He shook his head knowing it no longer mattered. He didn't need her. Not when he had Zoro. The swordsman was so much better.

Sanji wrapped his leg around Zoro flipping them over to straddle him. He reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a small container of lube. He bent over the swordsman and licked at his earrings before whispering, "Turn over."

Zoro grunted in response before turning over. An arm curled around his broad toned chest as he quickly slicked his fingers. Tossing the bottle aside Sanji latched his mouth to Zoro's right shoulder as he pressed those soaked fingers against soft flesh, resisted only a moment, and slipping two of them into tight warm heat.

Each thrust of those fingers had the swordsman squirming below him. Sanji laid kisses against that tan back, licking up the sweat that was forming on the other's body. He was so ready. A hard aching between his thighs needed to be satisfied.

Zoro squirmed a moment, but when Sanji squared a knee between those thin thighs, forcing his lover's ass upward, he ceased. Another knee added.

Face pressed into the sheets. Hands gripping hard on thin blanketing. Zoro was all willing as Sanji ran hands down that long back and gripped hard to the other's hips. Sanji let out a growl before harshly pressing forward all the way to the hilt.

Zoro let out a groan caught between pleasure and pain arching his hips upward to meet Sanji's thrust. Sanji laid hurried kisses against Zoro's neck hands digging hard into the swordsman's hips. It was warm and wonderful and oh so tight. He briefly wondered how he ever expected Nami to compare to this. It just wasn't worth it. Not when he can have the other man withering beneath him.

Sanji moaned Zoro's name as he began moving at a brutal force. They never took anything easy, not when they argued, not when they fought and certainly not when they fucked. He thrusted back and forth. Hard and deep. Each movement sending bolts of pleasure through his entire body. Each thrust causing Zoro to moan and occasionally cry out. Zoro gripped the sheets hard. Sweat dripping from every body part. Each hard thrust was met with eager hips arching up to meet it and the whiny squeak of the hotel bed.

What made it perfect was that the swordsman begged. Harder! Deeper! Faster! More! More! More! Sanji gave it too. He would never tell him, but he loved when the other man begged for it especially since it wasn't often. Hands flying off his partner's hips to wrap around that sweaty lean torso. Yanking hard up and backwards. Pulling them back. Sliding, moving. Sanji's feet fell to the floor, dragging Zoro's writhing form till he was draped over the bed, gripping to what sheet he could, feet digging for leverage.

Again. Harder. Deeper. Hands again gripped strong hips. He ravaged his partner. Spiraling out of control. A vicious cycle, each brutal thrust hard and deep right into that sweet spot that would make the swordsman lose control.

Zoro suddenly jerked against him. A lovely feeling, squeezing tight around his pounding cock. Zoro slipped over the edge, and moaned Sanji's name low in his throat.

Sanji cried out, fingers bruising into the flesh of his partner's hips. One last brutal thrust and he erupted inside that tight warmth. Jerking hard, letting it all drain out into his willing lover. Then gasping and sliding downward to meet the cold floor.

Sanji lay on the bed curled next to Zoro, puffing at a freshly lit cigarette. Fingers brushed through his hair and he let out a sigh looking over at Zoro.

"How long are you going to let her hurt you?" Zoro asked a serious expression on his face.

Sanji took a long drag and thought about how to answer. His heart didn't ache as much as usual and though he really wanted to deny it he knew it was because the other man next to him. Since he began sleeping with Zoro he noticed the ache that Nami normally left wasn't as prominent as it used to be. Putting out his cigarette he rolled over so the other man wouldn't see his face.

As arms encircled him he mumbled, "She won't anymore."

Zoro sighed, "You've said that before. What makes this time any different shit cook?"

Sanji reluctantly faced him and brushed his lips against the other man's. "Well marimo, even though you're a brainless idiot, directionally challenged, an overall brute and..."

"Oi!"

"Even if…all of that. I have you."

Zoro's grip on the thinner man tightened and he buried his face in golden hair, "Yeah. You really do curlybrow."

He ignored the insult, after all he started it and he was far too comfortable to move to kick the asshole in the head. He buried his head in the crook of Zoro's next and smiled, "That's good enough."

And it was.

Nami would never let him hold her, kiss her or let him love her.

But even if Nami wouldn't.

He knew Zoro would.

 _ **A/N: I feel like the endings a bit…cheesy? I don't know. Originally I made Sanji into a complete ass, but I couldn't keep him that way. I like him and Zoro together too much. Anyway feedback is appreciated! :D**_


End file.
